


Years

by allisonmartined



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The progression of Lilly and Logan's relationship over the years. Also known as, Lilly Always Gets What She Wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years

**Nine.**

 

It started like this.

Blonde hair, laughing eyes. Water dripping from her eyelashes. Water balloons tucked neatly in the cradle of her arm.

 _Come on, Logan_ , she crooned, _Don’t be a chicken._

And a balloon darted towards her head from the boy’s general direction. She squealed and ducked. The balloon sailed over her head and hit the tree behind her.

 _I am declaring myself the winner!_ She yelled in his direction and stalked towards the door of her house.

And then there was a snap against her back and a cold release of water. _Don’t be so sure, Lilly Kane_ , Logan barked.

 _It is so on, Echolls._

 

 **Twelve.**

 

 _I think we should be best friends_ , Lilly said, a tiny jump in her step. The other girl gave a shy laugh and nodded.

 _That’s my brother, Duncan_ , she said, rolling her eyes and Veronica giggled. _And that one next to him, that’s Logan. He’s mine. He doesn’t know it yet, but he’s helpless. You can have Duncan though._ Lilly stuck her tongue out at the mention of her brother.

 _Does he like-like you?_ Veronica asked.

Lilly laughed. _Of course he does. Who wouldn’t?_

 

 **Thirteen.**

 

It was truth or dare, of all things.

 _Kiss Logan_ , said Shelly, grinning devilishly. Lilly smirked and Logan turned a horrid shade of red.

She leaned over and pressed her lips against Logan’s, lingering there for a moment. There was laughter and clapping around them, but for Lilly and Logan, it was just them.

 _You’re my boyfriend now, ‘kay_ , Lilly told Logan later, more of a statement than a question, a flirty tilt in her voice. He smiled shyly at her.

 _Okay. Cool._

 

 **Fifteen.**

 

They were laying on her bed, in a sea of satin. His head rested between her neck and shoulder blade.

 _You taste like champagne and strawberries_ , Logan whispered into her skin. She laughed, like she was laughing at him, taunting him.

 _I love you_ , he said. And for a second her smirk faltered.

 _Of course you do_ , she said and draped her leg across his hips. She straddled him and lifted his shirt off his body. And as she leaned down to kiss him, the words she never said floated in the air between them. _I love you too._


End file.
